To Protect Destiny's Fate
by AwakeningEden
Summary: He was inspired to protect and live the shinobi way, yet his heart still aches with loneliness...she has been living in the streets, avoiding countless attempts at rape and death...can they both save one another? Inari centric
1. The Encounter

Crystal Inferno: All right, this is a cool wicked story that features Inari! And that little girl from the wave country, Adaha (the one Sakura gives candy too…) Anyways, I was really sad that there were no stories about Inari, so I'm going to write a romance and an action story (kind of…) Don't worry I'll be posting my other stories regularly because it's summer and I can do that! By the way, this is like 8-10 years into the future (Naruto's like 20 or something…) I'll place details on the whole crew later. Anyways, on to the story!

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

A young girl, although ravenous, was running from a pair of men, their clothes dirty and their eyes filled with lust. They were the typical scumbag hobos she had to live with everyday. She had her friendly homeless people that she 'lived' with, but there were the men…who acquired more than shelter and food. They were desperate for physical contact, whether it be a fight, or rape.

"Get away! Please, indulge in someplace else." _Or someone else…_The girl yelled, and thinking a rather evil thought, at the figures slowly approaching her. That was mistake, however. Her breath caught, she tripped, and fell upon the dirty street that she had ran in. She was about to get up, when she heard the sleazy voice of one of the men from behind her.

"You're a real tough whore, you know," the man glazed over the dirty words with a seductive tone, but only made him seem more repulsive. "If you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't waste my time…but you're so young, 15 right? Still a virgin, still pure…I craze your innocence…" he placed his hand on her face, and she immediately was caught by his stare. So cruel…so sex-crazed it was hypnotic. Running for so long, but she was finally caught. She never wanted to be raped, all the other homeless girls she lived with knew about the torture it brought upon. They had been raped before, and had nightmares, were raped again as they were seen as helpless victims, and some even conceived children (which was exactly what they needed…another mouth to feed besides their own.) She didn't want to be raped…she wanted her innocence and virginity retained.

_Please…someone help me…let me keep what little dignity I have…_the girl thought helplessly as the man's face was getting closer to her face.

"Hey, don't forget the deal!" the other barked at his companion, "You get the virginity, and I get the kill…"

_Oh my God! They're going to kill me! _She thought numbly and hysterically within the walls of her mind. In that instant she screamed, high-pitched and hoping some aid would come. She would not lose her virginity, not like this.

The man in front of her smacked her with some force, causing her screams to halt. "Shut your damn mouth, you slut. Yet, I wouldn't mind a little resistance…" his voice trailed off, but as soon as he was about to press his hungry lips against her own, a small knife came crashing down to the floor, causing the lust filled motives to stop.

"Get away from her," a voice came from above. The frightened maiden looked up and noticed a young boy, slightly older than her, with spiked black hair, and fierce, intense black eyes that were filled with disgust, every figment lying on the two men. She couldn't make out anything else, as he came jumping from the two-story building and landing a foot away from the man who did not hold the girl. In an instant, the young man threw his fist into the bum's face, smashing him into the wall.

"Now…if you don't want that to happen to you, I suggest you get away from the girl before anything else occurs…" the teenager stated rather calmly.

The man stood up, releasing the girl and letting her fall to the ground. He ran in the other direction, jumping over the alley wall and out of sight.

The young man's emotionless face faded and in its place was a cheerful grin with eyes filled with enthusiasm. He looked at the girl with a smile plastered on his face and stated "Well, not that that's over, why don't I take you home?" He raised his hand in front of her, yet she looked at it incredulously. Although he had saved her from rape and death, how could she truly know to trust him? Then, she noticed the necklace around his neck. It was a ninja headband, the Hidden Village of the Mist's symbol placed in the middle. A ninja, she could definitely trust. She met her hand with his, and he quickly pulled her up. She was surprised by the force and she fell into his arms. Both began to blush and stepped away from each other, unsure of what to do after such an awkward moment.

The maiden was first to recover from her embarrassment and quickly said "So…you were going to take me home?"

He recovered soon after and rushed and nodded "Yes! Of course!"

Soon, they began walking the streets of the village of the inhabitants. Yet, the maiden was definitely curious about this boy…he had saved her life after all. What else would she be?

"Um…thanks for the help back there. If you hadn't showed up…something was bound to happened…" the girl stated, her voice deathly quiet. She was extremely thankful, yet she was still in awe in what was happening around her: attempted rape, a savior, close contact…everything was spiraling through her head.

"No problem. A ninja's duty is to protect the innocent…although we don't get paid for the heroics!" the boy joked, his face smiling into the sun. Yet, his face became serious as it had before "Anyways, I have always been taught that if you have something precious to you, you must live to protect it with both arms. That is my shinobi way, and all innocent that deserve to live…this village is precious to me, and I will not see it corrupted and tainted by low lives."

The maiden looked at the boy with wide eyes. He was certainly knowledgeable, and she couldn't help but blush at his statement. She had never met such a noble figure….

"By the look of your clothes, something tells me that you don't have a home. Am I correct?" the boys questioning snapped her out of her daze.

"Yes…I have no home…I haven't had one for quite awhile…" the girl frowned. What would he think of her now? He was a ninja, and she was just some lowly street rat…

"That's alright, my mom andI will give you board." The boy said without a doubt. The girls' eyes grew wide and she nearly gasped "Really?"

The boy merely nodded, as though it was not a problem. The young maiden, however, had small tears streaming down her face. A _home. _Could she possibly accept such hospitality?

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, worried, "Don't worry, I'm sure my momand the others living therewill accept you, you don't have to cry-"

He was cut off by her choking words "Tha-ank y-y-you, f-for your k-kind-ness." She would live somewhere in for the first time in almost nine years…

"It's alright,mom and Igive board to every stranger that comes along the way. Like me, they know that precious people live inside this village." He looked at the sky once more, and she seemed to realize that he was seeking guidance. Perhaps from one that departed from his life.

"By the way…what's your name?" the boy stated in a far away voice, staring at the cerulean sky.

"Adaha," the girl responded, looking at his handsome features reflecting off the sun.

"That's pretty. Call me Inari…Adaha."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooo0000000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo

Crystal Inferno: Well, how was it? I hope you liked it. …But I thought that I rushed into things (it seemed she was getting over her shock to quickly, but she had had those run ins before!) Inari's past events (like entering the Mist academy and everything…) will be spread throughout the chapters and Adaha's will slowly come along. Overall, I hope you enjoy the first (actual!) fan fiction of Inari! And please review as it is most appreciated!


	2. Past of a Shinobi

Crystal Inferno: Although there were no reviews…. I continue on! But I would appreciate some feedback…Oh well, on with the story. And…if you have a kind heart…please review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Along the way to Inari's house, they had stopped along a sushi bar, as Inari had noticed that this girl, Adaha was a few steps away from fainting from starvation. He had plenty of money, his missions, although tougher as he had required the rank of chunnin two years ago, gave him a satisfactory amount of allowance.

He had eaten a few bits of the octopus sushi, but he really didn't feel like eating, an unusual to him. Sushi was his favorite, but he was much more interested in the girl than food at the moment.

_That's not how she feels_, Inari thought. The girl was voraciously hacking down food, she had ordered not just sushi, but ramen and beef curd as well. She was surprisingly, with her figure, able to gobble the food down, but when one has not a hearty meal for so long, the stomach expands for that one giant meal it will one day have.

"So…you're a ninja, right?" the girl, Adaha asked, in between her bites.

He smiled softly and answered, "Yes I am. I have been one for about…4 years now? Yeah, I think that's it."

"What rank are you? Don't you have some type of hierarchy? I've heard about that," Inari grinned at her questions. He liked telling people of his accomplishments, because it made him feel important. Although not as important as a certain Hokage he knew…

"Why yes, we do have ranks. I am a chunnin. Technically, if you count academy students and the Hokage, I'm right in the middle."

"So…you're not good, but you're not bad, right?" the girl bluntly questioned. She had been born and raised on the streets; she wasn't accustomed to withholding any questions she might be curious about.

Inari, of course found the question a little offensive, as was hard to become a chunnin, and responded, "Hey! I'm only 16! It's a hard exam that you have to pass! Your life is put on the line and countless have died! Just so you know, I'm taking the jounin exam this coming month, so I can be the best of the best!" his anger flared at her, but he soon realized that his comments had went straight through one ear and out the other.

_Dang…I didn't know she was so rude…but maybe she doesn't know it…I mean she has lived with no home, maybe no parents, all her life…_Inari thought, and once again, his thoughts were interrupted by Adaha.

"Oh, really, well, sorry for being such a smart alec…it does seem pretty tough… Anyways, I would like to know why are you here; don't you have a team or something like that? Or a mission?" Adaha had finished her food, and was just drinking the tea left a waitress had offered her.

Inari was shocked. She apologized…without humiliation. Maybe the streets were much different from a home environment. He, however, answered the question, "Well…my team …I really never had one. Our first actual C-ranked mission, we came across one of the demons of the Mist, like Zabuza…" as he said the name, he saw Adaha freeze. Although Zabuza was dead, it still stroke fear in the hearts of the villagers. "…My team was brutally massacred, and my sensei died, trying to protect me, he told me to escape and run…but I just couldn't. I had seen true terror before, true evil, and would not stand down…there were times where I would have ran senselessly, and hoped that they leave me alone…but then again, I wouldn't have become a shinobi hadn't not been for the day in which I saw true heroics. I didn't back down… and in the end…I killed the demon…but I wept soon after as my comrades had been taken, and I had destroyed a being with my own hands…that I had sworn were only for the protection of others. After that, I was given separate missions for only one and soon after, I acquired the rank of chunnin by myself. I'm not given missions often, as I have another job to attend to, and that is protecting the Great Naruto Bridge."

Adaha was stunned. She couldn't have known better. She had pried into his past, and what could she expect but some horrible truth? She had heard the sad, sappy stories about losing the home; about simply running away from deranged parents…but this…that story was wild. She was sitting with a boy that had killed, but in order to protect or avenge his fallen comrades.

"Yet…" Adaha started, and the sound startled Inari's ears. Having his attention, she continued, "If you had already knew of the consequences, if you had known of the bloodshed that came from becoming a shinobi, why did you become one?"

Inari looked at her, and stared at her for quite awhile. She blushed at the eye contact, his black orbs pouring into her ownsilver ones. What was he looking for?

"You may not understand…" Inari spoke quietly but strongly, "But it's because I was shown that life is too short to mope around and cry about one's grievances I was taught that in order for the world that you want to have, you must find a way to change it. I have lost, I have hated, and I have loved…but, in order for destiny to take its course, destiny must bend to those who wish to choose their own fate, as I have for my life."

_This boy…_Adaha thought, her eyes in a daze, still staring at his sharp black eyes. _Is far from normal. How could he be so kind, to offer me a home when he is so vicious and noble in combat? He has killed, and yet, I still stay here. Maybe, I'll see where destiny takes me if I bend my own fate…_she suddenly smiled and Inari was caught off guard, and blushed at the brilliant glow that had been brought about her.

"Thank you for the hospitality and insight, Inari-kun. I'm happy that you of all people were able to save my life today. Now, we should be leaving to your house soon, or your bill may grow higher!" Adaha exclaimed after her grace, and hopped off the stool she had been sitting on. Inari looked at her rather oddly, but merely grinned and waved it off. Adaha…was quite an unusual being. Innocent and curious, to offensive and rude, to thankful and innocent once more. He would have to see who truly was as the days went by.

He paid for the lunch (which was, quite expensive…) and they began walking the streets. There were many shops along the way, as they were in a street market. Jewelry, clothes, food, essentials, accessories, anything one could think of, it was here.

"Will have to stop at a store along the way. I need more kunai," Inari said nonchalantly.

Adaha merely nodded her head. She loved the street market and she would always goggle at the fancy clothes, and the jewelry…anything that she couldn't afford.

One thing that always caught her eye were the satin chokers, that held in the middle a jewel, flourished with designs around it. She stared at one in particular. The satin ribbon was gold and hanging from the clasp was a sapphire, with small green petals twisting around the other side so it attached itself to the ribbon without any support from metal. It was rather enchanting…

"So, you want that necklace, don't you?" Inari asked, dropping Adaha out of her trance. She blushed at her obvious admiration and quickly nodded.

"Madame," Inari said loudly, so the shopkeeper could here him "How much is that necklace?"

The woman smiled at Inari and responded "Oh, hello there. It usually costs 100 (A/N: I forgot what the Japanese currency, can someone tell me?) but for a ninja's lady friend, I'll cut the price in half."

"Why thank you, Madame. Will take it." Inari smirked and handed the woman the money. Adaha could not respond to this. Was he buying her a gift? Why would he do that? They had known each other for perhaps three hours and he was buying her a present?

"Here you go, Adaha," Inari said, and with his ninja grace was able to slip and tie the satin necklace on her neck before she could have any objections. "Now, that only enhances the beauty."

Adaha couldn't believe this. She was given a present and she was just told that she was pretty. Could her life get any better than the luck that had been struck upon her?

They began walking once more; with no other stops besides the weapon shop that Inari had had to get kunai from. They both walked in silence and as soon as they reached Inari's house, he stopped and looked at Adaha. She was still spellbound by his eyes and him giving her necklace only wanted her to see what were his true motives. Why would he buy her such a trinket? Why?

"This is my house…I entrust you not to be rude to my mother, as she is the one who is in charge with the house. There are other borders to, so be polite to them and you could make friends. Well with that said…Let's enter!" Inari exclaimed and he was about to walk into the house, when Adaha spoke up.

"Um…Inari, I was just wondering, why did you buy me the necklace?" Adaha asked, her voice timid and somewhat frightened, "It's not that I don't like it! I'm very grateful and honored to wear a necklace for a long time I have admired, but I just want to know, why would you do that?"

Inari looked at her with some surprise and merely answered "Well, I had some leftover money, and instead of spending it on myself, I decided to give a gift to one which all she has is the clothes on her back. It was an act of kindness, that I now believe you are not accustomed too. I thought it was obvious, but my intentions must have been clouded from your suspicion. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Adaha was just in awe. This ninja was truly noble and kind. All she wanted to say was how thankful and happy he had made her. She wanted to tell him about her past, as he had for her, but all she could say was: "O-okay."

Inari grinned and turning the knob entered the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal Inferno: Yeah! It's finished! Second Chapter done! All right, so I would really like if you reviewed, as it means the world to me! Thank you and come again!


	3. Settling Back In

Crystal Inferno: Well, I may not have reviews…yet! But I have hits (and another story to keep me happy!) I would like at least 5 reviews by the next chapter, or there may not be one…But I have two so far! Thank you GreatMarta and Harakiri-Penguin for reviewing! I heart you guys! And thanks GreatMarta for telling about the ryou; I'll certainly put that in my later chapters!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inari smiled to himself as he opened the door for Adaha. She was very pretty, a diamond in the ruff. She had silver eyes and long, wavy, brown hair. It went down a little below her forearm. It was amazing how shiny it seemed, perhaps from all the natural oils…her face and the rest of her body was dirty, and her clothes were tattered and worn out. They were overlarge, and he could almost see the petite, curvy figure that could be portrayed.

_No, don't think that. Naruto may be that way, but I'm certainly not a pervert…_Inari thought, shaking his vision aside. Although, the necklace he had bought did seem it could promise something more…but than again, he did that for all the street rats he found. He gave them stay and a gift. Once they could manage on their own two feet, they walked out of his life. Some came back, to give back in return and to visit. She would be the same, and he had to keep such emotions aside. He was a shinobi after all; he would await love later on.

"Inari! You're home!" a voice from inside exclaimed, and a figure came from the side and hugged him. His mother, Tsunami was extremely joyful as he had not been home for two months. "Inari, how did the mission go? Did the lord get there okay? Was it-" she was cut short as she stared at Inari's companion.

"Oh…" her voice trailed off, "Who's this? Another soul you found wandering the streets?"

"Yes, her name is Adaha. She'll be staying for a while. Until you know…she gets her life together." Inari answered.

"Oh, hello Adaha," his mother waved at the girl, "My name is Tsunami. I'm pleased to meet you. There are others here; I hope you make friends with them."

Adaha smiled at the woman, "Thank you, Tsunami. It is pleasure. I hope to be of service to you."

"Hmm?" Tsunami questioned, "Of service?"

"Yes, if you don't mind, Inari told me that one leaves when they are on their own two feet. But, I was hoping, to become a maid at this house. It is free board, and as long as I help, I see no point in me returning to the outside." Both Inari and his mother were surprised with her logic. Why…did she not want to return to the outside world? They were both confused but Tsunami was the first to respond, "Very well, as long as you work, you may stay as long as you like."

Adaha's eyes lit up, but Inari couldn't help but wonder. Why didn't she want to leave? Was she afraid of the consequences that lay in the outside world? Or…was there more to it than just the stereotypical reason.

Inari looked over to Adaha and spoke, "We should find you a room. Mom, what room is available?"

"Well, I believe the last one in the right hallway, the one right next to yours."

"Okay," and with one word, he took Adaha's hand and led her to the room. As he opened the door, he saw a mild blush on her cheeks. He smiled inwardly to himself. Rude, but innocent.

"Well, this will be yours for awhile," Inari, said brightly, and he examined the room along with her. It was a dark blue, and the window was on the opposite side, and she received a beautiful view of the ocean. Her curtains were of a light blue, and the room came with all the essentials: a queen-sized bed, a wooden dresser, a small closet, and a nightstand. Not much, but much better than sleep on the cold, dirty, ground of the streets.

"So, is it to your liking?" Inari asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's absolutely amazing!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining. _Right on the button, _Inari thought, remembering all those who had come before her. She was too innocent to say anything else.

"Now, let's meet the others," Inari said, but than he noticed her dirty face, shredded face…she needed to be cleaned first. "Uh…but you can take a shower first, if you want."

"That sounds very good…" she said, still in awe of the room, that was now in her possession. "May I ask where it is?"

"To your left, next hallway," he responded, "Towels will be in there and there are clothes in these drawers to your liking. At least, I hope." She giggled at his lighthearted statement and rushed out of the room, excited about her bath.

Inari watched her go, a grin landing on his face. He had to admit; her sudden actions and shift in moods only enhanced this attraction he had towards her.

He exited the room, and entered the room right next to it. His room.

He looked around the room that had been abandoned for four months. The walls were a sky blue with small clouds scattered throughout the walls. He noticed his mirror and looked at his reflection. Yep, there was Inari, short black hair, and black eyes. His headband around his neck for the time being, but he usually had it on his forehead. He wore a long, white sleeve shirt with a clear, long sleeve mesh top over it. He looked around his deserted room once more. The furniture was very childish, but he kept his room this way for two specific men. For his grandfather, was one.

He remembered when he received the information that his grandfather, Tazuna was ill. He couldn't abandon his mission, however, and it took over a month to finish it. When he came home, his grandfather was in bed, his strong figure brought down by not a sword or dagger, but a mere illness. Inari remembered his shinobi self, breaking down at the sight of his grandfather dying. He kept crying and sobbing as Tazuna tried to calm him down. Tazuna couldn't have been any happier, seeing his grandson before he died.

"Inari…be strong…I'm proud of what you have become. Keep following your dreams, and maybe one day, you will love and respect another just as Naruto did with you. I would have loved to see your wife. Never change and love and live, Inari…love and live…" and with those words, Tazuna closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. He had perished. For a week, Inari rejected every mission that was laid at him. He did not want to be with anyone. He was once again, was swallowed in grief. Yet, he remembered his grandfather's words and they gave him a certain level of confidence. That was when he decided to change the lives of those who were swallowed up by darkness, and guide them to a brighter light.

As Inari reminisced of the death of Tazuna, he remembered the man who had begun his depression, but showed him what true courage and protection was. His name was Kaiza, and he had been his father. For these two men, he would never change, at least the exterior of his life. Internally however, he was changing. He was becoming lonelier, as his missions were keeping him away from home, and as he had no teammates, he felt even more homesick and depressed. His emotions did not affect him during the missions, as his kill was more important than his own feelings. But as soon as the deed was done, he could not forget about the emotions that had been dwelling in his heart.

_I am lonely…and it's only a matter of time until I'm sent on a mission. _He thought rather dully, knowing that it was true. He was one of the best ninja the Wave country had to offer. Although only a chunnin, he had done several A-class missions, since they only acquired one ninja and many felt shaky if not another with them to reassure their safety (or their body, if the died.)

"Hey, you're back, big brother Inari!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed and Inari felt the weight of another on his back. He stumbled onto his bed and turned. He saw a small child, nine at the most (he never did get her exact age…) with short black hair that covered her face with elusive brown eyes. He had found this one in a village on one of his missions. She was the daughter of a wealthy merchant, but he and the rest of her family had perished from none other than the Demon Brothers. He had saved the child from death, and had managed to cut the arm off one. He survived the attack of course, with a diagonal scar on his abdomens as a memory of his near death experience.

"Hey yourself, Nokosu," Inari chuckled, hugging the little girl. He had missed her, and he knew she would be here forever, as his mother had rightfully adopted her. The child was his sister, and he had always wanted a sibling.

"So, who left while I was away?" Inari asked his sibling.

"Mikiri!" the girl pouted angrily, "She was the only girl besides Mommy here! It was just Nokosu, Rosuto, and Haiki the last two weeks! It wasn't very fun! Rosuto and Haiki are always working and they have no time to play with Nokosu! Brother Inari here, so Nokosu will have fun!"

Inari sighed. He was hoping she had come over the 'third person' stage, but it was not so. Mikiri was a young woman Inari had saved from suicide. She had been raped and abandoned from her lover and she was three months with child when she had attempted to fall off a bridge. After discussing her that the child inside, no matter how it was concocted, needed to find life as well, she had accepted and had been making money as a waitress when he made his way off to a new mission. He thought she would still be here, but she was too stubborn to accept help for to long…

"Well, I found you a friend to play with you, don't worry," Inari said calmly to his overzealous sister. "And…the person's a girl!"

"A girl!" Nokosu laughed, "Nokosu and her can play dress up! Nokosu is happy! Yeah! Where is Nokosu's new friend?"

"Taking a shower," Inari replied, "Hmm…where are the others?"

"Right here. What's all the racket?" a voice asked from the other side of the doorway. Inari looked up and noticed the speaker was Rosuto and behind him was Haiki. He had found Rosuto wandering the woods one-day. He was an arrogant, incomplete, but lost boy. He had no idea what he wanted in life and what type of life he wanted to lead. He was sixteen years old, that same as Inari. He had short, spiky, brown hair and some bangs covered his forehead. He had exuberant violet eyes, and he had a tall, dark complexioned frame. Haiki was quite the opposite of Rosuto. Being eleven, he was quiet and shy, with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair. His eyes were a sky blue and his complexion was pale. He had found him in a town that was burning to the ground. He had been stunned, and was paralyzed, seeing his family and house, burning to ashes. He had been mute ever since.

"Oh, hi Rosuto, Haiki," he bowed his head in recognition to the two. "I was just about to tell you, we have a new boarder. She will be staying for quite some time."

"Oh, it's a she…" Rosuto said thoughtfully. Inari gave a scowl. Rosuto was cocky, but he was able to back his talk up, as he was quite the ladies' man. He had been trying to serenade Mikiri after all, before he found out she was twenty-one and with child.

"Yeah, her name is Adaha and she'll be serving as a maid here. That is how she wishes to live at the moment." Inari responded back to Rosuto, "C'mon, I smell dinner. Let's eat."

"Yeah! It's going to beef curd because big brother Inari's back! Nokosu knows it!" Nokosu yelled and ran off to the kitchen. The other three boys followed behind, awaiting dinner with patient but hungry stomachs.

Indeed, dinner was beef curd. Inari and the other three all dug in hungrily, while Tsunami watched them with a smile, slowly enjoying her meal. They all were just about to ask for seconds when a voice was heard from a behind.

"I thought you were suppose to wait for everyone at the table before you got seconds?" a knowing voice caused all five of them to look in the direction. Inari couldn't help but blush.

There stood Adaha, clean and gorgeous. Her skin was golden, from being out in the sun all the time, and her hair was tied into a braid delicately to her mid-back. She wore a yellow kimono that was loosely tied and match perfectly with the necklace that Inari had bought her. Her silver eyes shone even more brightly than before, and all in all, she just seemed to glow.

"Well, Adaha, let me get your dinner for you," Tsunami said while the others just stared. Adaha took this chance to take a seat next to Rosuto, the only one available. He growled inwardly as he noticed Rosuto's hungry stare, looking her up and down feverishly.

When dinner was finished, Inari announced, "If anyone is looking for me, I'll be out in the forest training. But, I suggest you don't." He added the last statement to secure their safety. They all looked at him as he quietly left.

Adaha gave a questioning look to the others and Rosuto responded, "When he's here, he trains every night. He tells us one-day, he'll become stronger than that of his idol, Naruto, but that's almost an impossible dream, since he's the Kage of his village and all."

Adaha continued eating, as the others exited, finished with their meals. She was worried for him, although he was a ninja…she still hadn't properly thanked him for…anything he had done for her.

_I need to thank him…he's changed my life in half a day. I have to…_she thought determined. With that, she quickly ate the scraps of her dinner, told Tsunami she would be taking a short walk, and instead, ran off to the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o00oo00o0o

Crystal inferno: Yeah, I'm done with this chapter! Um…I'm going to ensure there is a plot to this story! It will involve some of the rookie nine (including Naruto!) and Sand and Lee's team. The plot starts next chapter! And drop a review if you liked it!


	4. Unleashed

Crystal Inferno: Yeah! New Chapter. I'm glad I'm getting hits and thanks for my beloved fans for reviewing again! You guys rock! Oh, GreatMarta, by the way, I didn't answer one of your questions! Okay, Adaha is the maid, but she starts training the next morning, so she got off dish work! That's my (lame) excuse! Oh, and Garra became the Kazekage at fifteen! That means Naruto's a little late…Anyways, Thanks Harakiri-Penguin for reviewing! You rock as well! Now, on with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Inari was out in the forest, training as usual. He climbed up the trees with great ability, his feet admitting chakra and running up the tree. His goal was to get to the very top, as it always was. His chakra stamina was great and he had much endurance, however, he had always had trouble with his control. He needed control if he wished to take the jounin exam in a month…or any mission they might possibly throw at him during the time being.

Yet, he had lessons with an ANBU once…that had been awkward…they had been on a mission together, which was strikingly odd, as an ANBU with a newly appointed chunnin really didn't mix. Yet, his partner had perished, and he needed a solo man that was not afraid to die, before he got a new partner of course. The ANBU, whose name had been Seichuu, was not impressed with his control, however, and their time on the mission together was spent practicing his control of his surplus chakra. In a nutshell, it had definitely made him stronger. But, it didn't hurt to continue to bring more control.

_There, I'm almost there…_he thought, as he saw the tip of the tree several meters away, he was just about to grab a hold of the tree, when he heard an ear-splitting scream. The screech sounded quite familiar…

"Adaha!" he breathed, and he slid down the tree, using his chakra to glide down with no effort. _Damn girl! I told them not to come! They're only supposed to come unless it's an emergency!_ His thoughts bellowed within his mind and raced off to the direction of the scream.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o

Adaha had been enjoying her walk. She had never been in the forest before. Her fellow homeless friends had always warned her that the forest carried dark secrets, and other monstrosities such as ronin, wandering ninjas that were mere peddlers, looking for ways to find easy money. Yet, she couldn't help but feel safe, knowing that somewhere in the forest, was Inari, training to exhaustion.

_I wonder what type of training ninja's need?_ She pondered in her head. She had always been one of curiosity, and since it had never killed her, she still brought it on as a habit. She kept the question flowing through her head, along with possible training methods, when she stumbled upon a peculiar scene.

Adaha looked closer and noticed a figure in the distance. It was hurling, what looked like raw meat into its throat, devouring the creature it probably had slaughtered. She gasped as she noticed it was a man, or a corrupted form of one. As she moved closer, she moved up to a tree to examine the man more closely. He resembled a shark…she noticed he had sharp, fanged teeth all around and his hair (or was it?) shot straight up. His eyes were dark and tainted with wickedness. It sent chills all around Adaha's body. She also noticed a shiny piece of metal on his forehead. Was that a ninja headband!

_I can't leave…if I run, he'll probably sense my presence. I mean, he's a ronin, so he knows all about stealth. What should I do? I need to tell Inari thank you, but I won't be able to if I die. _Adaha thought frantically. She couldn't decide what to do…what could she do?

Yet, a chilling voice brought her back to reality, and paralyzed her with terror. "You know…I see you there. I'm not an idiot. I sensed you a mile away."

_He knows I'm here! My only option is to…RUN!_ She barked at herself, and she began to run at a sprint, not knowing how fast the ninja was. But if he was as fast as Inari…

Her analytical thoughts were cut short as she noticed the man, clothed in black was looking down right at her. Her eyes widened and she fell to the ground, only in a frenzy crawl back on her feet and run away again. Yet, he was in front of her in seconds. She was trying to find a way out but then the man said, "There's no escape. I'm a member of the most feared shinobi teams ever. Only the Kages perhaps could defeat or outrun me."

He stared down at her and all Adaha could choke out was "Please…I didn't mean to intrude, I was just trying to find my friend…"

"Of course you didn't mean too…" he purred stroking her hair, which made Adaha shudder in disgust. "But, since you may this tell this friend of yours, who I should believe is a ninja, I am afraid I have to kill you."

She was numb with fear. Your life being threatened in one day was too much. But instead of begging him to let her go, she grew angry at his gross remarks. She suddenly barked at him, "You can't keep me here, I will find a way out. And do not touch me!" she threw his hand back at her and looked him straight in the face, her silver eyes determined to escape.

"Well, you have spunk. If you were a ninja I would-" he cut himself off, looking into her silver eyes intently. She did not hold her stare down and looked deeply into his black orbs. They were nothing like Inari's. This man's eyes were filled with evil ambitions and greed. Inari's were filled with kindness and nobility.

"You have silver eyes…" his voice trailed, his voice hinting surprise and…anger? "That child, twelve years ago, had silver eyes…she was merely three at the most, but she caused me to become a missing nin…her powers caused a whole village to be destroyed…I had to assassinate her father, he was suspected of a mafia deal…but she wouldn't let me touch him…instead, she massacred the whole village, her parents included, and I was the one that was blamed!" His eyes now were filled with a murderous intent, and Adaha was taken aback, falling to the ground.

"Don't touch me! GET AWAY!" she screamed as that a banshee would. Her mind was worthless to her, she couldn't think straight; the only words that were spreading through her mind were: _Death, murder, blood, rescue, help, corpse, Inari…_

"What is your name?" he asked, "I won't kill you, I just need to know your name."

She couldn't register his question. She was still numb, with death on her mind. She didn't think of lying at all, and so she whispered, "Taki…Adaha."

"Really? So you _are _her…" he declared in a violent whisper. "Well, now I can have my revenge. My pride was broken that day, and I want to repair the damage…" He drew his sword from his scabbard, "Now, you die," the sword was about to sink into her flesh, until…

"What the hell were you thinking, coming out here at prime of night!" Inari yelled, his voice both angry but relieved. "A second late, and you would have died, you imbecile!"

Adaha just looked at her savior, yet again, with utter joy. She couldn't believe such a noble man was saving her life _again_. She could have fainted right there due to her exhaustion. But she couldn't…what if Inari needed her?

"Oh, so you're her friend? Hmm…you seem familiar…if my memory serves correctly, you are Inari, right?" the man in the black coat smiled, "Well, I'm ready for a fight…before my revenge."

"Yeah, and your name is Kisame, correct? You cost Seichuu his life, I couldn't believe I was able to survive that fight alive," Inari replied, his voice tainted with rage.

"Ah, that ANBU you were with. He was a weakling compared to you. For some reason, you are strong, too strong for your rank. However, I will enjoy putting you back in your place!" Kisame roared with pleasure. He took back his sword from their collision and Inari stepped back, keeping balance. "Well, whenever you're ready."

_Inari looks exhausted, he probably used too much energy to get here at top speed, and with his training, I can't help but be worried… _Adaha thought, her mind plunging in despair. If they couldn't escape, would she just die here, this man's revenge fulfilled?

_But I didn't do anything! _She exclaimed in her mind as she watched Inari fighting off the man known as Kisame. _I lost my parents when I was three, I didn't kill them…I can't even remember them…all I could remember was my name, and nothing else. I saw no other being around me, and I walked into this village on accident. That's when I became a street rat…I can't remember this power…this…_

_Water._

_So much water it flooded the streets._

_A man with hungry eyes trying to kill a man Adaha loved._

_Standing in the way…and then water._

_A scream, so many screams and pleads for help…and then blackness._

_What…what were those visions…were those my memories…?_ Adaha realized. Was what that man, Kisame, said, true? 

"What are you doing here, Kisame? Why have you come back to the Wave country?" Inari yelled through shallow breaths, and Adaha once again concentrated her attention on the fight.

"I wanted to see my homeland, for old time's sake. See a couple of villages, destroy them in the process…you know, the whole shebang." Kisame said lightheartedly, his breath not like Inari's. This almost seemed too easy for him.

Adaha watched the fight with hopeful, but confused eyes. She barely saw the figures, flying around and jumping off the trees. She heard the swords clashing, and the ruffle of the clothes against the wind. Was Inari winning or losing? Then suddenly, a figure dropped from a tree. Inari's body was beat up, some streaks of blood gashing from his sides. Adaha looked in disbelief and terror. Inari couldn't…he couldn't be…!

"Inari..." she whispered softly, "Are you okay?"

"That's a stupid question..." Inari tried to laugh, but it was a pathetic attempt and instead, blood gushed from his mouth. "Adaha, you must run. Run anmd live to fight another day..."

"No...I won't! You didn't abandon me and I won't abandon you! I will fight for you, Inari! Even if it cost me my life!" Adaha promised, her heart set on saving her friend.

Suddenly, Kisame jumped fromthe tree he had occupied,his sword was dripping with blood, no doubt Inari's. He licked his sword, and licked his lips, craving the taste. He looked at Inari, with fake sympathy, "Oh, poor Inari, so noble he forgot to rejuvenate his chakra. Now he must die." Kisame raised his sword, about to strike…

"Do not touch him!" she exclaimed, all senses sinking from her brain. She would not let her friend die. She could not allow it.

"Oh…you're going to save him? Little water demon…you'll be my first kill…" Kisame said, stepping closer.

_Inari, I won't let you die…I will not let this monster kill you. I got you into this predicament, I'm setting you free. Whether I die or not is another story, but if I ever had these powers I envisioned, give them to me now! _Adaha sternly commanded her body. Almost instantly, she felt sheer pain surging through her back. She yelled as the pain continued, her back going numb from the unbearable pain. Suddenly, water shot of her back, and it stood there, like a fountain, looking similar to a set of feathered wings. The pain was still mind-blowing, but her mind was in shock, and it seemed stunned, almost as if it was trying to forget the pain. Soon, her mind went completely blank, locking itself within safety. All pain was lifted and the body took over.

Kisame looked at the girl, slight confusion and fright in his eyes, "You had to activate those hellish powers of yours, didn't you? You must be one of the nine demons…I shall take your body to my master. I would love to use the power that destroyed my reputation!"

"I am not a demon," Adaha said, her voice becoming all knowing and different, "I am a spirit, I have chosen this body as it holds immense will and courage. You, Kisame of the Akatasuki, are a demon. You kill thousands without regret, do not come to me about what is good and what is evil. For _you_ are evil!"

"Heh, I've had enough of your ranting, you little witch," Kisame said lowly, his sword prepared for combat, "Now, it's time to die!" He ran to her and concocted a series of seals from his hands, abandoning his sword and disposing of it to the ground. "This will end now! Tsunami No Jutsu!"

A huge tidal wave came crashing among the forest. Without thinking about her own survival, she flew, and picked up Inari into one of her arms, and skyrocketed up, her water wings shooting pellets of water as she went up.

"Those people will not be harmed…not like last time. Spirit's Strength! Uzumaki No Jutsu!" Adaha screamed, and without any hand seals, she flung her wings back, and then forward, causing water that shot like a whirlpool to eat up the tsunami. They neutralized each other and the water was no more.

"Do not underestimate my power!" Adaha bellowed to Kisame, "I am far more powerful than you! If you wish to live, escape now, and live to fight me another day! For you can't…not now."

Kisame looked at the woman up in the skies. He nodded at her proposal. "Fine, leave me to live, but I will seek you again, and I will have surpassed you, and then my pride will be taken back!" With those words, he flew into the forest, and out of sight.

Adaha, watching the man go and making sure he did not come back, she flew over to Inari's house. She dropped down as they approached his house, and she slowly walked up. She opened the door, and Tsunami was there to welcome them. Her back was turned, and as she slowly started turning around she said, "Oh, you two are finally back. What were you-" her voice was cut by the horror written on he face when she saw the sight. Inari was held in the arms of Adaha, and water wings were sprouting from her back, some water dripping and getting the floor wet.

"Mistress, I trust you to take care of my holder and this boy. When they wake up, tell them both to go to the Hokage, as he has within them the fox demon. Tell the girl to say 'Unleash the water divine' when she meets with the Hokage. That is all," Adaha's body could not take any more. Her mind fell into the darkness and she dropped to the floor, complete blackness taking over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Crystal Inferno: Okay, I know that was weird. REALLY weird. But this is my story, and I had to get to the plot. Next chapter will be up soon…I really can't tell you much else. Bye now, and drop a review if you like and want to make me happy!


	5. Clarifications

Crystal Inferno: Sorry, it's been awhile since I've updated (okay, like two weeks, but that's not a whole lot considering others wait two months to update!) Once again, thank you to GreatMarta and Hara-kiri Penguin for reviewing once again. You both rock my little world! All right, continue!

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o

Inari had felt pain all throughout his sleep. Colors of blood and water kept rushing into his mind, and he felt odd sensations rushing through his bodies. All he could think of was the pain. Nothing else mattered to him. Kisame did not matter, Adaha didn't matter; all that matter was for the pain to stop.

When he woke up from his slumber, the pain was fading. He fluttered his eyelashes open, and looked into the concerned eyes of his family. Nokosu, his little adopted sister, stood by his bedside, her tear-streaked face now looking at him with surprise. Haiki was there as well; his quiet presence in the background, and stared at Inari with some type of fascination.

"Inari finally woke up! After five days, Inari finally woke up!" Nokosu exclaimed, a grin now plastered upon her face. "Nokosu happy! Nokosu really happy!"

Inari looked at her with a small grin. The pain was fading to a dull ache, but it still hurt, and he was barely able to move himself around the bed.

"Where's my mother? Rosuto? Adaha?" Inari asked, Nokosu, although she wasn't really a reliable source, as she was a child. Haiki never even whispered a syllable, so he really couldn't do anything for support either. He was stuck with the least likely people for information.

"Mommy and Rosuto are looking out for Adaha. She's in bed just like Inari. Nokosu knows Adaha has been out as long as Inari has. Adaha very fragile right now, even more in pain then Inari!" Nokosu said proudly, knowing she ad given Inari the correct information. Inari face became troubled however. Adaha was also in critical condition? How could this be? He remember passing out, both of them should have been dead…how did Adaha manage to carry his body to the house while escaping the missing Nin?

Inari forced himself upright and got out of bed, ignoring the wails from Nokosu, telling him to go back in bed. He needed to see Adaha. She was the only one that knew what happened, as she was the one that took him from there.

Inari left his room, but as soon as he turned the corner, he felt a shot of pain at his side, his body growing numb at the hallow ache in his chest. He continued on, pressing his fists upon the wall, trying to reach the door that was only a few meters away. Nokosu and Haiki both looked in an awed horror, wondering if he would fall to the ground, as they knew that excruciating agony was flowing through him.

He finally made it to the door, and he turned very slowly, as to not have the pain course through him one more. With all his effort he spoke out to his mother and Rosuto, who were watching over Adaha, "How long?"

Tsunami and Rosuto jumped at the noise and turned around. Tsunami's eyes widened in fear and rushed to her son, wrapping him in a soft embrace, and with Rosuto's help, carried him to an empty chair.

"My God, Inari, why did you get up! You're not fully healed! You need to get back to bed this instant! I'm not stupid! I see the misery on ever corner of you body!" his mother yelled at him, frustrated tears running down her cheeks. He could see that she had been crying for a while, her tired eyes seemed like they were…well, _tired _of crying.

Inari looked at his mother with intensity. He was a ninja, a true shinobi, and now, more than ever, he used his ways to void emotion from a conversation so he could get straight answers from his weary mother.

"Mom, how long have I been sleeping?" he asked calmly and patiently, not trying to rush her, he didn't want frantic answers. "I need to know."

Tsunami stared at her son, scarred and angered by his insensitivity. Yet, she knew this was his way of calming a situation down, as he knew no other. "You have been sleeping for almost a week. Today is the sixth day." Her voice was slightly shaky, but she was building her composure throughout the words.

"What happened? What do you know of?" Inari asked once more, his voice cool and calm, no sense of any emotion within it.

Tsunami took a deep breath and began her story, "First, I heard the door open, and I knew it would be both you and Adaha. Yet, when I came to greet you, I was terrified. You were bloody and wounded all over, and Adaha was carrying you. There were…water wings sprouting from her back and her eyes were of the purest silver I have ever seen. She told me that you must see the Hokage, Naruto. The rest for was Adaha. But, you must go immediately, about three more days of recovery for you, and then it'd be best if you leave. I don't know what is going on, but this all lies in the hands of Adaha…" she trailed off, her stare confused and afraid.

Inari consumed all the information, and felt weight put upon his shoulders. What was Adaha? A demon, like Naruto? His idol had told him a couple years back that the nine tailed fox was locked sealed inside him, yet it had not fazed him, knowing of Naruto's past and heroics. But Adaha…was she a danger? Would she kill, use her powers for a great evil?

_It doesn't seem like she would… _Inari thought, but doubt and concern filled within them. For the first times, he looked at Adaha, and all doubt seethed from him. She was in a world of pain, just like him. Sweat trickled down her face and her expression was one of hurt and affliction. How could he blame her if a demon was sealed inside her? It was not her fault she was chosen for such a duty, a deep purpose in life.

Surprisingly, Rosuto spoke up, "Hey, since you're up Inari, you should really consider about going to the Hokage, and whom you will take. Because…I'm not missing out on this adventure! There's no way you can stop me this time either!"

"Rosuto, you know very well I can't take you," Inari spoke coldly, not liking his excitement. "This is a dangerous mission, one that involves mysterious forces that I have not, and many other greater and stronger ninja than I have encountered. The only other that will be joining me is Adaha, and since you have no involvement in this task, you would only make matters worse and get in the way."

At his statement, Rosuto stood up, his face screwed up in obvious rage. "I am _not_ weak, Inari," he growled violently, flashing his canines in rage. "I may not be a ninja, and I may just be a boy who you found once in a forest, on the brink of starvation, but you showed me someone of your background to could become wise. That's why…I have taken the ways of the sword, and that of the samurais' long past."

Inari was stunned. "How do you know of the samurai, the ones before the ninja?" Inari never knew Rosuto had knowledge of the ancient art the ninja had originated from. It was a dead religion, as the ninja had grown much higher in demand than that of the honorable samurai. However, there were a few clans that still remained, and they were not to be taken lightly.

"Well, before you stumbled upon me, I was found by a samurai, a wandering one…someone who lived for one purpose: to roam and move on," Rosuto began, "He gave me water and food, and told me always to have my honor, for that was the way of not just a samurai, but of all dignified people. I am a dignified person, Inari. I won't be placed in the back of your mind and be considered a weakling! I know how to use a wakazashi and tanto and I know how to use them well. I've been training in the mornings, just like you, seeking to be stronger, wanting more of a purpose than to be a lost boy. I will come with you, or so help me God, I will commit seppuku!"

Inari looked at Rosuto and the determined look in his eyes. He had always been a fragile, but good-hearted boy. He had discovered him in his late night training sessions, searching for food. Then, he had a desperate, almost hopeless stare, but now, his eyes showed courage, and immense amounts of hope and faith.

"How can I deny you now, knowing all of what you told me?" Inari asked, a smile creeping upon his face. "You shall accompany both Adaha and I, as we will need your 'honorable' skills."

Rosuto eyes widen and soon, laughter shot from his mouth, "Yes! I finally get to go on an adventure! And one with a cute girl, no less…" his voice trailed off, his sights being set upon the sleeping Adaha. Inari turned his direction towards his rescuer as well. Had she known that there was this…_demon _or some type of force locked within her? If she had, she would have been obviously able to escape those dirty bums when they had first encountered one another…but still…more importantly…why was this force sealed inside of her? Why was it bound to her…there must be some type of purpose for it to lock in Adaha's soul, and her soul alone.

With his thoughts twirling inside of his mind, he did not notice the small moan escape the spirit holder's lips. He also didn't notice the sweat that had been on her forehead was now swirling the top of her head, zigzagging in a weird patterns.

"Inari!" his mother breathed to him, to amazed to yell. Inari snapped out of his trance and looked up and automatically noticed the pattern of the water was not just designs but actual words, a message from the creature that lurked within Adaha.

The strokes of the water came in rapid succession, so Inari was able to actually comprehend the letters and strung them along as words. At the end of the message, when the sweat had been placed back upon Adaha's head, he had read: _Wake the girl up. She has rested. Start your journey tomorrow morning. _

_Well that's rather early, but I guess its' orders overrules our judgment. _Inari thought logically, knowing the force within her was calling all the shots. Inari slowly walked towards Adaha's bedside and petted her head, twisting her locks of his hair with his fingers. She looked in so much pain…maybe waking her up from that woe and nightmare perhaps could make her feel better.

"Adaha…it's me, Inari…" he trailed off softly, barely letting any sound come from his mouth. "You need to wake up, or we can't go on that journey you promised. You probably don't need an adventure…you've been on so many dangerous ones before, haven't you? Escaping policemen and enraged or perverted hobos…your life is or was very similar to mine. Just like Rosuto, Haiki, Nokosu, and me…you have had your hardships…but if you don't wake up, you won't be able to triumph over them. So, I believe it best for you to wake, as your life and true dreams await you."

His pleasant speech was awarded by Adaha's eyes slowly opening; her silver eyes lazily curious as to what woke her up. Her face no longer held pain, rather a tired expression. She glanced over in Inari's direction and slowly said, "Is it…true? Am I…really…a water spirit?"

Inari looked at her, confused. Perhaps she had visions and other sorts of mishaps in her sleep for her to ask such a question, those being her first words out of her mouth for some time. Inari simply smiled and stated, "I'm not sure if that's true, but we have a journey starting tomorrow. Will need to prepare. Al I know is something lurks inside you, and the Hokage must know."

Adaha looked at him with some type of disappointment and looked away. Maybe she had wanted him to say she was not, and it was all just a horrible dream that she had concocted from her mind. But it wasn't. She would have to accept her fate and live with it. Yet, perhaps she wouldn't have to live with her burden alone. She of course had him and Rosuto in the beginning of their journey, and who knew of who was to come along in the process. All he knew is that she had him, and that she would be his mission: to save her from destiny and its fate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal Inferno: Muwahahahaha! I finished my chapter! Yeah for sugar rushes! Okay, I'm glad that I'm giving Rosuto the samurai trait; he seems to me like that kind of guy (and in my mind, he reminds me of Kenshin!) I got the idea from Hara-kiri Penguin, just by looking at her name! Thank you for the (unintentional) inspiration! Review, as it would be most appreciated, and helps me to keep writing! So, see you guys soon and Adios!


	6. Meditation

Crystal Inferno: It's been a long time…I'm truly sorry! Cross Country, then school starting…no time. Anyways, I finally got time to write my next chapter for the Inari epic! I thank Great Marta, wild blood and Harakiri-Penguin for reviewing! I will not disappoint! Alright, chapter start!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Adaha, in her sleep, had grown by tenfold. It was in her sleep, that she met her counterpart. When she had gone unconscious, darkness had consumed her, she could see nothing. However, soon as she met the darkness, her eyes noticed a dim light in the distance. She had ran towards it, and it began to grow brighter and brighter, until the light nearly blinded her silver eyes. She went to touch the light, and then suddenly something pulled her into the pure white beam, and had her enter the cascade of energy.

"So, you finally came Adaha," a voice unknown, but remarkably familiar to her. She turned herself towards the sound and her eyes captured the orbs of a stunning woman. The eyes of the woman were her own, an untainted silver, but instead of her eyes being wide and innocent, like Adaha's, hers were cat-like and all-knowing. Her hair was long and wavy, flowing all the way down to her knees. Her skin was extremely pale and she wore a gorgeous cerulean dress that complimented her features. She had a curvy form, the dress perfect on her graced silhouette. Her nose was small and her lips were painted blue. The woman was overall, a piece of art, the Lady of the Water.

"Who are you?" Adaha asked nervously. Was this the spirit that was dwelling inside her, the one that had caused the destruction of her family, and the village she had once lived in?

"I am the Spirit of Water, one of the Eight Great Spirits of this world," she announced, her voice sturdy and calm.

"You're a spirit? Why? Why was I chosen to be your holder?" Adaha asked bluntly. She hated to beat around the bush, and she wasn't one to start conversation just to go to an entirely different topic.

The woman laughed gently and responded, "I have chosen your body for a reason. Your body has a special and rare chakra channel called the Spirit Entrance, allowing one's psyche to fuse with a spirit's, mine to be exact."

Adaha stared at the figure for a while and she pressed her hands to her chest. She had a special path, one that could have a spirit pass through it? Amazing…

"Are there only eight people in this world that have this path?" Adaha asked, as the Spirit had stated previously that there were eight Spirits, including her.

"No, there are about a good few hundred that have the ability to have spirits fuse with them. However, only a very select few are able to control the ability, and are able to entirely combine with the Spirit. Also, I am one of the Eight Great Spirits. However, there are lesser spirits than myself, and they too, if they wished, can fuse with a human to obtain more power. The Great Spirits must choose their human wisely, or they may end up killing them in the process." After the lecture of the Spirit, Adaha looked intensely at the Force that was held inside of her.

"So, does that mean…that I am one of the ones, that are able to hold a Great Spirit inside of me, and control it?" Adaha asked, another question exiting her mouth, as the answer to the other had only led to more confusion.

"You are a curious child…that is a great trait I admire. Water is a curious aspect to nature, the miracle of life," the Spirit smiled politely. "Yet, that does not answer your question. Yes, you are able to hold a Great Spirit within you, because your soul is quite large. Your soul is truly my access to your Spirit Entrance. Your soul is large, so I was able to fuse with your spirit. If your soul was quaint and small, I would not be able to have contacted your Entrance. Only smaller spirits would have been able to slip through it."

Adaha was unable to stand anymore and her knees gave in. She fell to the ground with a thump and her eyes began to water. She was dazed and puzzled. Why was she given this burden? Why did she have this great Entrance, why was her soul too large? She wanted to be normal, then maybe she would have a family, and Inari would be okay, and all in the world, at least in hers, would be right.

"Foolish girl, this is your destiny," the spirit inquired, as she walked to Adaha with graceful elegance; it reminded one of ripples delicately moving through water. She kneeled beside the child and stroked her head. "It's okay child, you can cry for now. The burden is heavy, as heavy as those trapped with one of the nine demons. Cry for now, and then you can go on your journey, brave and willing. You will be great my child, and I'm sorry the damage I caused. I was unable to control my power and your emotions, I never…we never meant to kill your village. I apologize for the life I led you too, but it is all part of what you became. Understand, for your own sake." She then bent her head and kissed the top of her forehead and stood up. As Adaha cried, the woman stared down at her and started to fade away, without Adaha realizing it.

When the woman of water had entirely vanished, Adaha slowly raised her head, and noticed she was alone in this room. She hadn't realized before, but the room was dark, except for a mystical, flowing fountain, that had water glowing from its spout. There was a surplus of trees around the fountain and a small field of grass spreading over the fountain, that a small pool closed over rocks to not escape the continuity of the flowing water. The scene was absolutely breathtaking.

"I don't know how to get back…" Adaha suddenly realized. What was she to do? She couldn't just release herself from this gorgeous prison, yet how long had she been stuck inside this place? Days, weeks, months? It felt as though she had eternity to live here, but she knew that she needed to tell Inari, to find out what was going on, and to do that, she needed her own courage to take her to her destination.

"I don't know when, and I don't know how, but I'm going to solve the mystery of the Spirit that is locked inside of me, and find out my absolute destiny," she preached into the fountain forest. Just then, the Water Sprit emerged out of the water fountain, with a graceful smile placed on her face.

"Well, it did not take long to evoke courage and absolute determination from you, Adaha," The Spirit stated. "Well, we do not have much time together, but we must train quickly."

"Train? What for?" Adaha questioned.

"Train for the journey ahead. You will need to learn how to use my powers, with both your conscious level, and mine as well. We must fuse together, and become one," her voice was calm and discreet. Adaha understood very little of the complex order, yet she knew it had to be done.

"Alright, I'll train. To protect Nokosu, Haiki, Rosuto, Tsunami and…Inari," Adaha stated. She was determined to protect them, even though it meant to explore the cruel world outside her newly discovered paradise.

"Yes, let the training begin," the water woman smiled, and soon, Adaha learned all, and combined with the Water Spirit, and became the Spirit herself, in some type of way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Adaha was dripping with sweat. Her body was covered head to toe with her own liquids pouring out of her. The meditation was the most intense activity that her body had ever experienced; sprinting against the sleazy hobos did not compare to the intensity of this…meditation.

"You must focus, did not think of the pain, only the pleasure that will come. A runner's mentality is not of the pain in the process, but the rewards they will have when they are finished. Your reward is my powers. You would be a shinobi in a sense, but not bound by their rules, and without hand signals. Concentrate, Adaha," The Water Spirit encouraged, although her words were distracting Adaha rather then helping her focus. Her mind was to be focus on water, and the gifts it brought. She was imagining people in droughts, and then rain quenching their thirst. Rain-washing over a desert, flowers blooming in the process. Water, all she thought of chained itself back to water. Yet, she could not find the key element…the one thing Water was able to give that nothing else could.

"I can't…what is the key…I don't know…" Adaha trailed. She had been in this state for three hours. Her body ached. It felt that she ran through the desert, that she climbed the mountain where the snow was, that she flew through the clouds. She felt the pull of every muscle, of every ligament in her body. She was simply torn.

_I know water gives life…but there's a deeper meaning to the substance…what does water achieve? What does it give? Why does it give it? _Adaha questioned herself, the beads of sweat pouring profusely from her forehead.

"Listen to me, my child," The Spirit said, "What has water given you? What has provided, what has it symbolized since the day you were born? Tell me…"

"What…has it given…me?" Adaha was on the brink of collapsing, her body trembling as she strung the words together. The thought of thinking of her past, or what water had given her would most likely have her faint. Yet, she pushed forward, and though of her memories, of what water had gave her.

_Water brought her to this world._

_Water destroyed her family._

_Water led her to the village._

_Water let her look at the woman she became._

_Water saved her from being raped by a man once, escaping _him_ by a river_

_Water led her to Inari_

_Water was able to save Inari. _

"Water led me to my destiny. Water gives destiny," Adaha realized and suddenly she was released from the pain that entrapped her. The Spirit smiled, and she grew brighter, until she was mere light, and then shot herself into Adaha. She screamed, as the sudden light that entered her caused an overload on her soul. She fell to the ground, but as she fell she opened her eyes and saw the kind face of Inari staring back at her.

Her face no longer held pain, rather a tired expression. She glanced over in Inari's direction and slowly said, "Is it…true? Am I…really…a water spirit?"

Inari simply smiled and stated, "I'm not sure if that's true, but we have a journey starting tomorrow. Will need to prepare. All I know is something lurks inside you, and the Hokage must know."

Adaha only turned away. _Are you there…water spirit?_

Yes, I am. Oh by the way call me Mizu. We will be able to contact with each other now, as you have opened the portal between your soul. The journey will begin tomorrow. Get ready and be prepared.

Adaha smiled at the humble words and closed her eyes for just a second, and laughed lightly, knowing all would be well with her friends by her side.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal Inferno: Okay that was pretty…bad. But if you have a heart review, and peace out.


End file.
